


Bluest

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Okay.  Activate it.”
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Bluest

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "electric blue" and originally posted in 2017

“Okay,” said Rodney. “Activate it.”

John set both hands on the Ancient device they were testing and closed his eyes. He felt it hum and opened them again, watching the lines of the design slowly light up a bright, unearthly blue.

“Is it doing anything?” Rodney asked.

“It’s—” John began, then stopped. Rodney’s eyes looked so much bluer in the reflected light. He’d always loved the color, but now he couldn’t help staring, even when Rodney’s expectant expression slid into a frown.

“Sheppard? Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” said John, and leaned over the device to kiss him. “I’m good.”

THE END


End file.
